


The Toybox

by circuitfox



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 22:52:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13691520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/circuitfox/pseuds/circuitfox
Summary: Rhys finds Jack's box of toys and is intrigued.





	The Toybox

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published work. So let me know what you think.  
> This is a sidestory as part of a large plot that I have planned. None of the toys he finds there are used in this particular portion of the story. I'll link it to the larger plot once I have that nailed down and I'm ready to start posting.

============================  
Sidestory: Rhys finds Jack’s toybox  
============================  
Rhys was poking around where he shouldn’t. That’s how he’d found it. In an innocent looking drawer in Jack’s massive closet he found something private, something he shouldn’t have found. And now that he’d seen it, he couldn’t look away. He was mesmerized. 

Rhys let his eyes wander unfocused across the many items in the deep drawer. It was filled near to bursting with silken ropes, leather floggers, fuzzy handcuffs, butt plugs, vibrators, and a number of other fetish items that Rhys couldn’t hope to identify without the help of his ECHOnet connection. And though the drawer was packed with merchandize, it was neat. As if every item had been carefully, perhaps even reverently, placed within the drawer. 

Slowly and cautiously he reached out a hand into the depths of the drawer. Goosebumps prickled his flesh at the sight of so many taboo items, and a ripple of excitement ran up his spine as he reached out to them. His hand drifted towards the coil of bone white silken rope that lay near the center of the drawer. Running his fingers lightly over the material his face blushed crimson, and his heart rate quickened as he imagined what the rope would feel like tight over his skin. Rhys recalled an article he read some time ago in college about Kinbaku, the art of rope bondage, and it had struck a particular cord. At the time he couldn’t ever imagine a situation where he would feel comfortable enough with another human to let him see that much of himself, nor let them immobilize him to that extent. Now, recalling those images of men and women bound and suspended in intricate designs he let his imagination wonder if perhaps he could explore such possibilities with Jack. 

Jack. His thoughts drifted back to man whose collection he had found. Was he the kind of lover who wanted to use these items on others, or have them used on him? Rhys tried to imagine Jack tied up and submissive. His face scrunched up at the thought. No. Jack was the type to get off causing pain, not receiving it. Which meant that maybe he and Rhys were a better match than Rhys first thought. Rhys knew enough of himself to know he was most definitely and sub. His knowledge of BDSM culture and experience didn’t go much further than his awareness of its existence, but his kinkier sexual fantasies had always placed him in the position of the receiver, not the giver, of pain. 

Rhys let his eyes drift over the remaining items in the drawer. His hand lingered over a particularly intricate looking device. It was a single solid, black piece of plastic with what looked like a long, tapered handle and a strange loop. Rhys turned the device over in his hands several times trying to imagine what use it might have. 

Jack’s voice emenated from the closet doorway, “It’s a prostate massager.” Rhys made a high pitched yelp, jumped, and dropped the massager. It tumbled across the floor a few feet away from Rhys’ feet towards the door where Jack was standing with his arms crossed over his chest sporting a lecherous grin. Jack sauntered over to where the massager had come to rest and bent down to pick it up. Holding it aloft he stalked towards Rhys. “And if you’re a good boy,” he purred. “I’ll even show you how to use it.” Rhys’ eyes were the size of dinner plates, and his heart was hammering like a rabbit’s in his chest. “Though given that you were snooping around in my closet maybe you don’t deserve a reward.” Jack’s voice was low and dangerous. “Maybe instead I should bend you over my knee right now and spank your ass red as punishment.” 

Rhys tried to swallow, but found his mouth had suddenly gone dry and his face absolutely scarlet. But true to form, no amount of embarassment could still his traitorous tongue, “I thought you said it was going to be a punishment.” 

Jack’s eyebrows shot up. “Oh hohoho, baby boy!” he cried in excited glee. He pressed in close to Rhys and pressed his index finger up under the shorter man’s chin, tilting his head back slightly to meet Jack’s eyes, “Oh we are going to have so much fun together.”

The slender man was ready to drop to his knees right there and let Jack use any instrument he desired from the drawer on him. Jack assured him there would be plenty of time to explore all the options available, but first they needed to have a chat.

Jack was a believer in consent. Something that actually kind of shocked Rhys. Not that he imagined that Jack was a rapist, but the extent to which the older man insisted on getting Rhys’ buy in before delving into anything in his “toy box”, as he called it, was kind of surprising. 

“Is there anything you don’t like? Any no-nos that I should be aware of?” asked Jack. Rhys cocked his head to the side, unsure of how to answer. 

“I-I don’t know,” he stumbled. “I don’t know what my options are. This is all new to me.”

“Well, pumpkin, for example, do you like watersports?”

“What’s watersports?”

“It’s when you have other people pee on you.”

Rhys wrinkled his nose in disgust, “ewwww, no.” 

“Good, it’s not my thing either. What about rope binding?” A blush crept up Rhys face when he thought back to the rope sitting in the toy box. “I’ll take that as a yes,” chuckled Jack. “So being tied down is good?” Rhys nodded.

He looked over at Rhys’ mechanical right arm. “Is your arm removable?”

Rhys looked down to his right arm, “Yeah, it can come off if I need it to. Like for when I need to go in for upgrades and repairs, but I don’t like having it off.” Jack quirked an eyebrow in an unspoken question. “It feels...wrong. I get phantom pains, like what an amputee goes through when they lose a limb. I still feel it even when it’s not there.”

Jack nodded, “All right, kitten. No taking your arm off. What else? Ball gags? Blindfold? Gimp suit?”

“That’s the latex whole body suit, right?” Jack nodded. “No. Maybe. And definitely No.”

Jack was starting to get a better picture of what the kid might like and be into. “What about spanking? Floggers? Whips?” 

Rhys started to go crimson again, “uh...yeah,” he said in a small voice. “Yes. And I don’t know. I don’t know how much I can handle.” 

“Why don’t we start light, and then you can tell me afterwards how it felt and if you feel you could do more then next time?” Rhys nodded his acknowledgement. “For tonight, I have an idea, but you’ll need a safe word.”

“Huh?”

“A safe word. Something you can say to me if I’m going to far or doing something you don’t like. Something that can’t be construde as in anything other than a big, red stop sign on whatever is going on”. Rhys made a silent O with his lips in understanding. He scrunched his eyebrows together and chewed on his bottom lip in thought. Jack thought he might just devour the kid right there as cute as he was at that moment. 

“Pretzel,” declared Rhys. 

“Pretzel?”

“You’re always telling me how much you hate those damn things, so I figure it’ll get your attention,” he grinned. 

“Yeah ok, cupcake,” chuckled Jack. “I’m going to go and get some things setup then. Why don’t you go take a shower and get cleaned up for me. Come in to the bedroom when you’re ready.”

Jack strode off for the master bedroom, and Rhys found he was suddenly very nervous. Maybe a nice, hot shower would help soothe his nerves. He’d thought about things like this before, but always dismissed them as impossible for him. There was no way he would have the chance to explore his kinks like this, yet here he was, about to do so with his boss/idol/maybe partner. He stood up and made his way to the bathroom, shedding clothing as soon as he shut the door. 

The hot water and amazing water pressure did a lot to ease his anxiety. He let himself linger for a while under the hot spray before shutting it off and toweling off. Jack had taken his clothes and replaced them with a fluffy white bathrobe that he wrapped himself in before exiting into the bedroom. 

The track lighting around the perimeter of the room that was the only light source had been dimmed down low, giving the bedroom a serene quality. There were several items placed on the nightstand next to the bed: a bottle of lube, a glass of water, a small cannister of what looked like hair gel or a balm of some kind, a washcloth, and a bowl of ice water. Rhys didn’t have long to wonder what those last few items might be for. Jack appeared from the closet dressed in nothing but a pair of grey sweatpants slung low across his hips. The siren’s brain shorted out at the sight, enraptured by how perfectly scultped Jack’s chest and arms were. There was the very beginnings of pudge around his middle, likely brought about by a slowing metabolism and desk job, but he was still in amazing shape. 

“-ys. Hello? Earth to Rhys,” he blinked a few times and shook his head to clear it, and realized that Jack had been calling his name. “I know I Iook good, cupcake, but snap out of it.”

An embarassed blush flushed Rhys’ face. “Sorry, Jack.”

The older man smirked, “No worries. C’me here.” He gestured to a spot by the side of the bed next to where Jack was now standing. “Lose the robe,” he directed. Rhys shrugged out of the robe and let it drop to the floor, leaving him standing naked. A more than a little embarassed he shrank in on himself and moved to cover his junk with his hands. “Nuh uh, kitten. Stand up. I want to see ya.” Jack pushed Rhys shoulders back and moved his hands to his sides. He cupped the side of Rhys’ jaw and tilted the young man’s head up to meet his eyes. “You’re gorgeous. And I want to see every inch of you.”

Jack took a half step back and made a show of lazily dragging his eyes down and back up Rhys’ body. Rhys’ blush deepened, but he made no move to cover himself. “On the bed,” Jack patted the bed where he wanted Rhys, “Hands and knees”. Rhys crawled up onto the bed and positioned himself on all fours. Jack placed one large hand in between his shoulder blades and gently pressed down until Rhys’ chest was flush with the bed. With his other hand he pushed on the insides of Rhys’ knees, pressing his legs apart until they were spread out an obscene amount. 

Rhys’ heart was hammering away in his chest. An anxious knot swelled in his throat as he thought how he must look at the moment with his ass way up in the air, on display for the older man. Jack seemed pleased by the show, however, and he let out an appreciative groan as he ran a hand up over the man’s pale backside. A shiver of anticipation went up Rhys’ spine, and blood began to race towards his flaccid cock. 

“Now, Rhysie, I’m going to spank you. I’m going to start with 10 on each side, and then I’ll check in to see if you think you can do more. Ok?” Rhys nodded. “I’m gonna need you to talk to me, not just nod your head.” 

Rhys swallowed and took a deep breath in an effort to control his breathing before he said, “Yes, Jack.”

“Good boy. Ok, let’s get started. I want you to count for me.”

Despite knowing what was coming, Rhys was still shocked when Jack’s hand made contact with his right ass cheek. It didn’t hurt, per se, but it was hard enough to send a jolt through his entire body and an embarrasing yelp escaped his throat. He tried to jerk up off the bed, but Jack’s hand on his back kept his chest pressed down into the mattress. “Count,” Jack demanded, a harsh edge to his voice. 

“O-One,” Rhys managed. His heart and breath racing. Jack’s hand came down on the other cheek, again, it wasn’t painful, but it sent a jolt through his whole body that rattled the teeth in his head. “Two,” he squeeked out. 

After six Rhys’ cheeks were a pretty shade of pink, and each subsequent slap stung deliciously. His cock hung down heavy between his legs, making contact with the mattress below him, causing just enough friction to cause Rhys to want to grind into its surface, but not wanting to move from the position Jack had placed him. Another heavy slap brought his focus back to his burning backside. “Seven,” he croaked. 

By the twelfth time Jack’s hand made contact with his ass Rhys’ eye were starting to water, and he emitted little whimpers and sobs in between each strike. The sting in his backside was in earnest now, and the pain made his cheeks burn and throb. He was surprised to find that his erection hadn’t flagged in the slightest during his mistreatment. If anything he had grown impossibly harder with every subsequent swing, making him ache to have any kind of friction on his cock. 

“You’re doing so well, Rhysie. Such a good boy for me,” Jack cooed, smoothing his hand down Rhys’ abused backside. The friction over his tender cheeks made Rhys groan. “Oh you bruise so beautifully. You should see your ass right now. It’s frikkin’ gorgeous.”

At sixteen Rhys was crying in earnest. Big, fat tears rolled down his face as he sobbed into the bedsheets. Jack continued to soothe him and tell him how good he was doing. His reassuring words and comforting hand on his back kept Rhys grounded. It kept him centered and focused on the here and now in a way he wouldn’t have expected. His whole world narrowed down to the steady pressure of Jack’s hand on his back, the throbbing sting of his abused cheeks, and the anticipation of each downward swing. 

“Pl-please,” he gasped. “Please, Jack.”

“What do you need, Rhysie?” Jack’s voice was low and gravely, thick with lust. 

“I n-need,” he began. “I want…,” he tried desperately to put into words what he wanted, how he felt. His whole body was hot, and he ached for release. He let out a low whimper that turned into a moan as Jack rubbed his hand over his bruised rear again. “Please,” he moaned.

“I got ya,” Jack purred. “Just four more. You can be good for me for four more, right baby?”

Rhys gave another small whimper, nodding as two more fat tears rolled down his cheeks. “Yes, Jack.”

“Good boy,” he said as he pulled back his hand for another stinging strike. 

When he reached twenty, Jack stood back and admired his handiwork. Rhys ass, still prominently displayed, was a canvas of mottled crimson and scarlet, and he could see where the skin was already starting to bruise purple. The slender man was shaking as he sobbed quietly into the sheets beneath him. Jack cooed and soothed him as he ran his hands over the young man’s back, moving his hand ever lower until he was petting softly over the reddened flesh of his rear. 

“You did so well, baby. So, so, good for me,” as he continued to speak lovingly to Rhys he began to pepper the man’s bruised cheeks with soft kisses, nuzzling and caressing the heated flesh as he spread them to exposed the siren’s puckered hole. Rhys’ sobs slowed and turned to pants of desire. 

“ngh..hah...please,” he moaned. 

“Tsk tsk, you gotta tell me what you want, princess,” Jack teased, his hot breath tickling at Rhys’ entrance. 

“Please, Jack. Please fuck me,” Rhys pleaded. He needed it so bad. He thought he might go crazy if he couldn’t get off. His depth of sexual experiences weren’t vast, but he’d never been so turned on in his life. 

Jack chuckled, “Well, since you asked so nicely.” He reached across Rhys to grab the lube from the nightstand and set it down next to him as he took up position behind Rhys on the bed, shucking his sweatpants as he went. After spreading a considerable amount of lube over his fingers, Jack pressed his index finger to the other man’s tight ring of muscle and slowly pushed in. As he began to work his finger in and out, quickly adding a second, he did so to a litany of “yes yes yes yes,” from the younger man. As he opened the siren up, eventually working in three fingers, Rhys began to impatiently push back onto Jack’s fingers, or was, up until the point Jack grabbed a large handful of his left asscheek with a stern warning to stay still. 

When he deemed the young man stretched enough, Jack removed his fingers and began lubing up his own hardened cock. Positioning himself at Rhys’ entrance, Jack rubbed the head of his cock at the young man’s hole. Rhys let out an absolutely pitiful whimper at being teased so. Jack witheld pressing in for several more seconds as Rhys whimpered and struggled, trying to push himself back onto Jack’s cock. Finally the man took pity on his victim, and on his own quickly draining willpower, and shoved into the loosened hole, seating himself all the way in one quick thrust. 

Rhys gasped at the sudden intrusion, but quickly turned it into a truly pornographic moan as he pressed back against Jack, eager to take in every inch of him. 

“That good, baby?” Jack growled, leaning in low over Rhys’ back. 

“mmmmm….so good,” he replied. 

Jack waited a half a heartbeat more before pulling back and setting up a strong, steady rhythm against the younger man. Each slap of flesh sending pleasure and pain alike rippling up Rhys’ spine set to a litany of “yesyesyesyes” from the younger man. Flesh and metal hands gripped the sheets, as Rhys struggled to push back against every thrust from the man behind him. 

Not wanting to finish too soon, Jack adjusted his rhythm, fast to slow, and fast again. Looking to draw out the final moment. A low moaning growl bubbled up from Jack’s throat, “mmmm...god damn you feel good, baby”. 

“Jack,” Rhys let out a long moan as he rubbed his face into the sheet under him. “Please...Jack…”. 

Jack slowed his thrusting into the younger man, pulling nearly all the way out before pressing back in one long, slow thrust. He bent low over his partner’s back, licking a long stripe up his back with his tongue. “Yes, Rhysie?” he purred. 

“Please...I need…” Rhys moaned, finding it hard to put the words together that he knew Jack wanted to hear. 

“What do you need?” Jack teased. He slinked one large hand around Rhys’ waist and down to circle his fingers around the man’s livid cock earning a gasp and a whimper from the auburn haired man. “Is this what you need, baby?” Rhys began nodding frantically. “I got ya.” The moan let out by the slender man as Jack began strocking him in time with his thrusts was downright pornographic. Jack wished in that moment he could have captured that sound and play it back whenever he was having a particularly rough day. It was music to his ears. 

Quicken his pace once again Jack began pumping the young man in earnest, “Are you close, Rhysie?” 

“Yes, Jack...soooo close,” Rhys’ mouth hung open, panting heavily with each stroke of Jack’s hand. He could feel the slow build of his orgasm burning its way to his lower gut. “Jack, Jack...I’m gonna cum…”

“Cum for me, baby,” as if waiting for Jack’s permission, Rhys tensed as his orgasm came crashing over him, long ropes of cum splashing over Jack’s hand onto the sheets beneath him. “Oh god,” Jack moaned behind him as he followed Rhys over the edge, hips stuttering as he unloaded his finish into the other man. 

With both men panting hard, Jack helped roll his partner onto his side as he pulled out from his backside, the younger man giving a small whimper at the loss. Rhys’ eyes were suddenly incredibly heavy, and he let them flutter closed. He felt Jack leave the bed, and heard him messing with the objects on the nightstand. Leaning close over his spent lover Jack brushed the other man’s auburn locks from his face. “Did I do you in, kitten?” 

Rhys let out a soft chuckle and grinned, “You kind of did, yeah.”

Jack wiped up as much of the other man’s finish from the sheets as he was able before positioning him flat on his stomach. Rhys opened one inquisitive eye to glance up at Jack who was wetting a small towel in the bowl of cold water. As the older man moved up to place the towel on the pale man’s bruised backside he let out a low whistle. “Man, Rhysie. Your ass is so pretty right now. mmmmmh. Lookin’ good.” Rhys let out a startled hiss as Jack laid the cold, wet towel across his reddened cheeks. When the initial shock of cold dissipated it eased into something soothing. “How are you feeling?” he asked. 

With a grin Rhys let out a low moan, “soooo good,” earning a chuckle from Jack. 

“Good. Think you can sit up and drink some water for me?” Rhys nodded and propped himself up on his elbows to accept the glass of water from Jack, who he noticed had pulled his sweatpants back on. Finishing the water he passed the glass back to Jack who returned the glass to the nightstand, swiping the balm in the process. “I’m going to go run a hot bath for you, cupcake. I’ll be right back to help you up.” 

Rhys must have dozed off while Jack was in the bathroom running the bath, because before he even realized Jack had left the side of the bed he was back gently nudging the young man awake. “Rhysie, cupcake, can you get up for me?” With a yawn, Rhys pushed himself to sitting, whincing at the sting when his cheeks made contact with the bed. Jack helped him to his feet, which felt like wet noodles under him, and led him into the bath where he helped eased him into the hot water. Rhys slumped against the tub, a boneless heap, while Jack lathered up a cloth to clean him. 

The tired man watched Jack with a small smirk. Allowing himself to soak in the warmth of the water, the feel of Jack’s hand scrubbing over his body. He took in the look of concentration in the older man, his hair falling into his face from its usually coifed style. “See something you like?” Jack purred. 

Rhys’ smile widened. “Thank you, Jack,” he murmured softly. 

Jack’s eyebrows jumped up, “For what?”

Grabbing his hand from where it lay on his stomach, Rhys brought Jack’s hand to his lips and placed a delicate kiss on the knuckles. “That was amazing,” he husked. “Thank you for all of that.” 

Jack dove forward and captured the slender man’s lips with his own. “No need to thank me, kitten. You did so good.”

After a thorough washing, and an equally thorough soaking in the hot water, Jack helped return Rhys to the bed where he once again laid him down on his stomach. Jack grabbed the small vial of balm from the nightstand and twisted the top off, revealing a minty smelling substance within. He smoothed a generous amount of the cream over Rhys’ bruised cheeks. The balm was soothing, and Rhys let out a low hum as Jack worked it into his pale flesh. 

That done, Jack recapped the vial and placed it back on the nightstand. Dimming the lights to near blackness, Jack laid down on the bed next to his partner and covered both of them with a big, fluffy comforter. Before settleing down to sleep, he leaned over and placed a kiss on the young man’s forhead, light snores already coming from the exhausted man. “G’night, kitten.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure what I'm doing. GAH!


End file.
